The present invention relates to a golf ball which is composed of a core, a cover, and an intermediate layer therebetween, and which has a plurality of dimples on the surface thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to a golf ball which achieves an increased distance due to an improved aerodynamic performance arising from the presence thereon of dimples of a distinctive shape and to a low-spin construction.
It is customary to place numerous dimples on the surface of a golf ball. A number of disclosures have been made describing art in which non-circular dimples are arranged among circular dimples so as to increase the dimple coverage on the surface of the ball and thereby improve the aerodynamic performance (JP-A 2005-305152, JP-A 2006-095281, JP-A 2006-116308, JP-A 2002-315848, JP-A 2002-000764, JP-A 2002-000765, JP No. 3685248 and JP No. 3505922).
However, in non-circular dimples having polygonal and other planar shapes as viewed from directly above, the presence of many acutely or obtusely angular corners increases frictional resistance to air, which interferes with the aerodynamic performance of the ball. Moreover, when the internal construction of the golf ball is designed so as to increase the spin rate of the ball, the dimples do not function effectively, making it difficult to increase the distance traveled by the ball.